Caso de la Regresión
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de Turnabout Regression- Posteado por icer01 Premisa: Maya encuentra el viejo suéter de Phoenix, y está tratando de hacer que se lo ponga para ver si le queda y… ¡Adivinaron! El se regresa a Feenie.


**Caso de la Regresión**

N.D.T: Esta fue mi primera traducción jamás echa acerca de un fanfic, mi trabajo ha sido exclusivo para los miembros del club de fans de esta pareja en el club de aceattorneyspain.

Eso me recuerda que debo decirles que mis traducciones serán exclusivas para esta pareja por lo tanto, aunque haiga otros fanfics que merezcan la pena ser traducidos, no los traduciré porque si empezara a hacer eso nunca terminaría.

Tengo varias traducciones completas y proyectos adelante por lo que no se preocupen que las subiré por mientras

Autor original: icer01

Escrito originalmente para Kink Meme

Premisa: Maya encuentra el viejo suéter de Phoenix, y esta tratando de hacer que se lo ponga para ver si le queda y… ¡Adivinaron! El se regresa a Feenie.

Pareja: Phoenix/Maya.

* * *

Phoenix miró con resignación en las profundidades de su armario y vacilantemente considera que ponerse.

Nunca se había preocupado mucho por la moda, y parecía completamente irrelevante, mientras que su mente se consumía con otras prioridades más urgentes, como la "investigación" de Kristoph, el estigma de ser conocido como un "falsificador de pruebas", y el cuidado de Trucy.

Él era consciente de que tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo viejo y sucio, y aunque realmente no le importaba, mientras que se vio obligado a "asociarse" con Kristoph, y con toda honestidad, todavía no le importaba.

El juicio de Edgeworth había sido considerado un éxito por la comunidad jurídica, y sus antiguos socios de la Asociación de Abogados [que todos le habían abandonado hace 7 años] insisten en traerlo de vuelta a su círculo social. Phoenix no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que realmente querían ser sus amigos, pero sin tener en cuenta, que probablemente era mejor no usar sus ropas de vagabundo en sus funciones.

No quería gastar más dinero en ropa ¡pues había gastado más que suficiente en la ropa de Trucy! Sus ropas eran probablemente pasadas de moda, pero sabía que las modas eran efímeras. ¿Tal vez algunas de sus 'viejas' ropas eran tan viejas que habían llegado a pasar de moda?

Los atuendos en la parte posterior del armario no fueron muy prometedores, suspiró, trayendo consigo una cascada de polvo y pelusa. Y ¿que estaba de moda ahora, de todos modos? No había prestado mucha realmente la atención.

Sus reflexiones fueron rotas por un golpe inesperado en la puerta. Resultó ser Maya, Phoenix de repente recordó que ella había mencionado que podría venir en cualquier momento. Ella quería saber por qué él estaba cubierto de polvo.

Phoenix explicó brevemente que estaba viendo si alguna de sus viejas ropas aún estaba de moda. Maya parecía estar obligada a usar uniforme para médiums la mayor parte del tiempo, así que probablemente no sabía mucho acerca de moda, pero tal vez sabía más que él, teniendo en cuenta que él no sabía nada en absoluto.

Maya estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Ella lo miró con fascinación.

Phoenix estaba sacando los únicos objetos que parece presto mucha atención a su adecuado mantenimiento, dos de sus viejos trajes azules de abogado, cuidadosamente empaquetados, que había languidecido sin tocar desde el día fatal de la inhabilitación.

A la mano de Maya llego un objeto intrigante. "¡esto de nuevo!" Un suéter de color rosa con un corazón aún más rosado.

Phoenix no pudo oírla, estando perdido en un sueño un poco morboso, tristemente mirando sus trajes y toqueteando su superficie tristemente.

Era obvio que necesitaba una distracción.

Maya fue alcanzada por la inspiración. "¡Prueba esto! ¡Estoy segura de que te ves muy bien de rosa!"

Phoenix mecánicamente colgó el traje de vuelta en el armario y sin fuerzas tomó el suéter que Maya estaba presionando sobre él. Sin el conocimiento de Maya, este suéter contenía unos tantos "cuestionables" recuerdos. Pero la mirada de anticipación de Maya fue insistente. Claro, ¿por qué no ...

Phoenix se quitó la sudadera (Maya inmediatamente la agarró y trato de ponérselo. Él nunca comprendería todos sus impulsos, pero pensó que ella debe estar divirtiéndose.) Se puso el suéter rosa por la cabeza y para su alivio, aun le quedaba. (No ser capaz de conducir tenía importantes ventajas físicas.)

Maya se estaba quitando la sudadera de Phoenix de encima, y se encontró con el Magatama que le había dado, aún en su bolsillo. "¡Hey! No te olvides de esto", exclamó, entregándoselo.

Sin embargo, Phoenix había adquirido una expresión inusual. Algo pasaba. Ella no podía entenderlo, pero...

Aunque Phoenix tendía a relajarse y bajar la guardia cuando se asocia con Maya, aún podía ser críptico cuando el momento lo lleva, y regularmente emite un aire cínico. Sin embargo, ahora sus ojos se hincharon enormemente, se extendió con las emociones sin suprimir, tan legible como un libro abierto. Estaba mirando al Magatama en su mano con asombro.

"Tú me diste esto, verdad," respiró con asombro. "¡Como un regalo!"

"Oh, sí... eso. Pues eres mi amigo..."

"¡Pero era un objeto muy importante para ti! ¡Yo me acuerdo!"

"Ni lo menciones", rechazó Maya, oscureciendo su afecto.

Las Pupilas de Phoenix se dilataron enormemente, y dos lágrimas de inmensa emoción filtradas de las esquinas de sus ojos. "¿Es realmente... una señal de nuestro eterno amor y amistad?"

"Eso... eso creo" Maya tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás.

Demasiado tarde. Phoenix la había agarrado con un abrazo enorme y cariñoso. "¡Eso es tan...DULCE!"

Su rostro de repente se oscureció en un nerviosismo intenso.

"¿Esto quiere decir… ya sabes... que tú me quieres?" Se esperaba su respuesta con un terror palpitante.

"Bueno... si..." Maya se vio obligada a admitirlo, atrapada por la intensidad de la sinceridad desbordante y cariñosa en su mirada.

Phoenix se queda sin aliento, y luego la aplana en otro enorme abrazo. "¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO!" -gritó con una delirante excitación.

Maya estaba en shock. "Yo... nunca me lo imagine..."

"Es como un hermoso cuento de hadas", Phoenix sonrió.

"Uh... Nick... ¿Te sientes bien?" Maya se sentía incómoda. ¿Las fantasías de Pearl finalmente le lavaron el cerebro? ¿Dónde estaba su bastardo hastiado y cínico que, en el fondo, era realmente cariñoso?

Parecía que lo que anteriormente había contenido en lo más profundo de su ser de alguna manera se había desbordado sin presiones y sin defensas a la superficie.

"¡Mira!" Phoenix exigió, sacando el Magatama. "¡Maya me dio esto como un símbolo de nuestro eterno amor!"

"Lo sé, papá. Lo tenías desde antes de que me conocieras", respondió Trucy, que no estaba en lo más mínimo perpleja por la transformación de Phoenix, simplemente suponiendo que tenía una sobredosis de jugo de uva de nuevo.

Phoenix sugirió que él y Maya fueran de paseo, e insistió en ir agarrado de su brazo y ruidosamente le muestra el Magatama que ella le había dado a cada persona con la que se topaban. Se lo había colgado al cuello para tenerlo a la vista en todo momento.

Eventualmente llegaron al parque, hundiéndose en un apartado banco, Phoenix puso su brazo alrededor de ella y sonriendo continuamente y abiertamente. "¿Te gustaría besuquearte conmigo?" le cuestiono, tan ansioso como un perrito.

"Uh... Bueno, está bien", coincidió Maya, nada de su semblante habitual parecía estar presente.

La cara de Phoenix se ilumino. "Uh, sólo espera." El sol del mediodía irradiaba un calor intenso, y por eso eligió quitarse el suéter...

Los ojos de Phoenix se iluminaron, y parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en un microsueño. Cuando recupero la conciencia, aturdido, Maya noto que su semblante había resurgido de alguna manera. Sus ojos habían adquirido una vez más un toque de cinismo, y murmuraba confusamente. "Qu... ¿qué? ... ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nick... ¿no te acuerdas de nada?" Maya preguntó, con profunda preocupación.

"Uh..." La expresión de Phoenix era impenetrable.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo angustiada que Maya estaba, sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente.

"¿Tuve… un sueño extraño?"

"yo..." Maya se detuvo, sin saber qué decir. Phoenix la quiso de una manera más allá de una simple amistad, pero en esta encarnación de la normalidad, sus sentimientos probablemente no eran mutuos.

"¿De qué ... ¿Te acuerdas? Porque... justo antes dijiste que yo te gustaba."

Se conmociono brevemente y movió de un lado al otro sus ojos. "yo. ¿Dije eso?"

"¿No lo dijiste enserio? Está bien, yo entiendo", dijo Maya intensamente, su fachada no puede ocultar de Phoenix el indicio de pesar en su lenguaje corporal.

"¡Espera!... Creo que... Si me gustas", admitió Phoenix.

"Bueno... Creo que... Si me gustas también", murmuró en respuesta. Sus ojos se encontraron tímidamente, y Maya le tiró de en un abrazo, Phoenix le regreso el afecto un momento después, más contenido que antes, pero todavía traicionando su afecto significativo.

Esto no fue un cuento de hadas. Pero tampoco era un engaño.


End file.
